It is well known in the prior art to provide a lane machine that applies cleaning liquid to the lane at the front of the machine, picks up the liquid, surface grime and old dressing (oil) near the middle of the machine, and then applies a new film of oil to the cleaned surface at the rear of the machine as the machine is traveling along the length of the lane. In the past, such machines have required connection to house current through a long, unwieldy supply cord because the sequence of operations performed by the machine drew too much electrical current to make battery operation practical considering the significant number of lanes in a bowling facility.
In a machine constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention the operational steps of the machine are such that battery operation can become a practical reality, without sacrificing quality and speed. Although the inventive operating steps are beneficial even if not incorporated into a machine that is battery-powered, the convenience of battery operation makes incorporating these principles into a battery-powered machine particularly attractive.